One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a water vehicle propulsion system. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to a hydro-screw propulsion system to propel the water transportation vehicles at high speed.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. A propulsion is a mechanism to move a vehicle in water or air or space. A marine propulsion is the mechanism or system used to generate thrust to move a ship or boat across water. While paddles and sails are still used on some smaller boats, most modern ships are propelled by mechanical systems consisting of an electric motor or engine turning a propeller, or less frequently, in pump-jets, an impeller.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the related technology generally useful to be aware of is that a current marine propulsion set comprises at least one power keel that is mechanically connected to a power shaft; a propeller that is situated at the shaft end of the power keel and that has at least two blades; and an arrangement of at least two flow-directing fins that are fastened to the screw. This arrangement of fins forms a ring that is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the keel, said ring (shrouds) lying with in this situated between the central portion of said support strut and the propeller. The propulsion set further comprises a shroud that surrounds, at least in part, the propeller and said ring. Each of said blades presents an end with an edge coming flush with the inside wall of the shroud so that the propeller constitutes the rotor of a screw pump. Further, the boats having an outboard truss bearing may be prone to leaking lubricant. The leakage is mostly due to imbalances or gradient created from an internal pressure to an external pressure. Thus, in some cases the bearings get flooded with pressurized water coming from the conically shaped shrouds.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.